borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mega Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap
Things that need verification, and things that need doing. *'Verification needed for the following:' #I think there's 10 turret-traps on the MINAC, though I'm not sure. Need verification on that. #Also, I forget the actual name of the Turret-Traps. I think it's Gatling Turret-Trap, but I'm not sure. That also needs verification. *'Things this page needs:' #A proper Strategy section #Proper formatting for the Weaknesses section, and the Attacks and Behaviors section. What I put together is a rough version. Quotes section is fine, same with Trivia I guess. I wrote down every quote I heard the MINAC say, and I put any differences between the voice clip and subtitles into Trivia. Also, to the user and the IP who had recently added some info to the page, while you had added that stuff, I was working on the page you see now. I checked Recent Changes and noticed you guys did some editing, so I chose to keep the infobox on the page, as well as the stub template, but I removed the information that was already on the page and added what you see now. So yeah. Hope you like what I threw together, now let's turn this page from "rough copy" into "awesome article"! AtlasSoldier 18:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) yea, its coming along nicely. I just wanted to set it up to something closer to a boss template than regular article. We still need to find a image for MINAC.Genji Atreides 19:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) quotes is it just me or does minac say nothing? isnt inac inside running his yap track @ the player thru minac's PA? 00:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Soo.... How do you actually FIGHT this thing? --Azaram 03:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : First you have to take out the turrets that are set up around the the Minac. At the same time you will need to watch out for the Kamekazi claptraps. After the turrets are down, aim for its giant red eye when the shield drops. A decent shield and a good Anarchy or double SMG is really all that is needed to finish the fight in short oreder. Of coarse any really powerful weapons of your choice will suffice. 03:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Heh. Well, that explains why my usual 'hide in a corner' tactics weren't working. It moved just a little too fast to be able to line up a shot on turrets with the sniper rifle... I was hitting the eye when the shield was down, but it seemed to heal itself. Will try wading in with the quad SMG.--Azaram 03:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if the turrets heal it or not, but its a good idea to take them out so that you only need to concentrate on the eye. The rapid fire of an smg/Anarchy is good for doing a lot of damage quickly. Also since he moves around so much as you mentioned, you have a better chance of scoring hits on the eye as opposed to a sniper rifle. just my thoughts. -- 03:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) If you don't mind some more advice, in my experience it was always really weak to corrosive weapons. Last time I fought him I took 2 shots at his eye with my defiler, waited about a minute, looked back up and it was down to half health. You can try that if you want to, but be sure to use a quality weapon (defiler, plague, etc.) Auntarie 07:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : I've yet to see a single corrosive weapon of any type... Only corrosive stuff I've seen so far is barrels and various things yarfing at me. --Azaram 12:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : Well, go through the Armory then. You're sure to find at least two good corrosives. Auntarie 13:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) disclaimer: veg has an unnatural affinity for the anarchy smg. we of the wiki community still hold hope that he can ditch the anarchy-monkey some day. we love you, veg! stay strong! :on a serious now, I find that the key to the fight is two-fold; rotate from cover to cover avoiding gatling fire while focusing on the "eye", and taking down the kamikaze claptraps as soon (and far away) as possible. watch your echo display for red pips that move around and get bigger (the claptraps) and avoid the mines the minac throws out when seeking new cover. have fun. it remains a tough fight no matter the class or tactic. 14:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) What Fryguy says is true :P I do love my Anarchy. That's because it is the Second most overpowered weapon in the game IMO. Especially mine, 228 dmg, 13.8 RoF, 27 acc, and 82 round mag, 2.4 scope. It Unleashes a butt ton of critical hits in almost no time. That said i did say "any powerful weapons would do". I did forget to mention, the higher the RoF of the weapon the better, IMO, to score as many hits to the eye while the shield is down as possible. A nice Death shotgun works well too. Even a Penny, if you like snipers... I tend not to use cover that much, since i have an epic ( legit ) shield. As long as you take out the turrets quickly & Claptraps as they are offloaded you should be fine, though they can do some damage if not handled quickly as Fryguy mentioned. Depending on your level and if you have good gear, this is IMO, an easy fight if not slightly lengthy. -- 02:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Mm. Apparently I'm a little out of my league. I have a double anarchy... that does 28 points. And I'm level 19... So I think at least for right now, the answer to my original question is 'You don't.' :P --Azaram 18:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm. Well i guess that depends on the level of the Minac compared to you. You may want to wait untill you are the same level or slightly higher then it to fight it. I ussually wait to do Robolution until after i have done all the other DLC, or atleast after Knoxx is finished. Since you seem rather early into the game, I recommend waiting a bit, at least till after the end of Platthru 1 of the main game before taking on any of the DLC. 05:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Got a nice corrosive revolver and a good shock sniper, as well as another 12 levels, and finished it off fairly easily. Didn't bother with the turrets; the way the doors opened and closed it was easier to just keep running at an angle so they couldn't track me and plink at the eye whenever it had its pants down. Thanks for the help. :) --Azaram 11:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Level scaling Does killing the MINAC (or, perhaps, seeing the credits for DLC4) count as a level scaling event like the Destroyer, Crawmerax and Knoxx? I did the DLCs in order, so I don't know, but I'd kind of like to (as on my current playthrough I'm trying to exert a bit of control over when things start to scale). 11:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC)